Reunited at Marineford
by luna1802
Summary: A oneshot about if Ace didn't die at Marineford and Sabo saved him.


**(A/N Hello everyone! A little heads up I'll only be adding the characters that have been introduced so far, around episode 300, also the Thousand Sunny hasn't been introduced yet.**

 **And for where this starts off they have transferred Ace from Impel Down to the Marineford for execution and Luffy is on his way to save him with his crew.**

 **I put in there that Sabo gave Luffy and Ace objects he found in the Grey Terminal (watch-Ace, locket-Sabo, ring-Luffy) Not sure if he actually did but I saw it somewhere and I can't confirm it so does anyone know if he does? Thanks! Hope you enjoy it! R &R please!)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece ^~^**

Ace lifted his eyes up at the sound of the prison doors opening. This was a strange thing, for since his capture he hadn't gotten any visitors. "I'll only allow you two minutes, as we are enemies. With this we'll be even, make sure to not draw any attention on your way out."

"Thank you, marine." Two men spoke stiffly with each other, the marine left the prison room leaving him with the stranger. After a moment of silence rapid footsteps approached followed by a jingling of keys. Ace snapped to alert, pushing his beaten body up against the wall and preparing for a fight. All though his hands were chained to the wall, he probably could still land a few hits, maybe even enough to let him escape.

 _Now…_

Ace watched through slitted eyes as his cell door flung open revealing a frantic man. The guy wore a black top hat with a pair of goggles wrapped around it. Short, curly blonde hair, a black jacket and a cravat. He seemed to be overdressed in a place like this. But…he couldn't help but wonder. On the left side of the guy's face, over his eye, was a scar. Without it, the face looked a tad bit familiar.

He sighed in fake boredom, "What do you want now?"

"No time for questions," Ace blinked in surprise as the chains around his wrists crumbled away, ditto for the cuffs around his ankles. "We have to get out of here before Akainu comes back." He scoffed at the name and stumbled to his feet, weak from being in the Sea Prism Stone cuffs for so long.

"Just who the hell are you kid?" He muttered. The man glanced hesitantly back at him before answering,

"I already said, now's not the time for questions. Follow me." Ace's eyebrow twitched and he pushed off of the wall jogging after the "all-high-and-mighty" stranger. They took a left, opposite direction of the door, and ended up at a wall. The blonde looked over to him, "Do you think you can blast the wall out?"

A smirk grew on his face and he snapped his fingers, igniting a flame. "Just who do you think I am?" He responded. Ace spread the flame to his other hand and watched satisfied as it grew, but it one alone was weak, both hands would be needed. In a flash, the balls of flames combined and shot out hitting the wall and sending brick flying. Dust rose in the air and for a few seconds it was silence, then alarms rang throughout the room followed by faint shouts.

"Ah looks like we been discovered." The man said as he stepped through the hole and outside.

Ace tsked and said, "Well what do you think would've happened? We blow a hole through their wall and they just go on their merry way?" The stranger chuckled and mumbled something unintelligible.

"We should get going, it won't be long before we're surrounded. And if I'm correct Luffy will be here soon. He was on his way to save you, I'll have to apologize, I was the closest and with your execution later today-"

"How do you know about Luffy?" He growled cutting the man off and meeting his eyes. Ace himself hadn't revealed anything about his identity or past, so unless this guy knows him or something…whatever the case the guy better speak up.

The stranger's eyes widened, as if he realized he'd let something slip he hadn't meant to. "I-uh…I know about your past with the Straw Hat."

His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms, "But the way you were talking about him…do you know Luffy or something?"

The man attempted to push past him but he grabbed his arm. The stranger shot him an impatient look and hissed, "Now's not the time! I don't think we can fight off all of these Marines if they surround us!" Ace clenched his jaw, seeing the point in his reasoning.

"All right. But as soon as we're safe you're gonna tell me what exactly you know about me and Luffy."

The man grinned and pulled his arm away, "Deal."

"Over there men!" He risked a quick glance over his shoulder to see a crowd of armed Marines with their Captain.

"Shit! Come on!" He shouted as he began to run, sticking to the walls to avoid the many Marines stationed in the area.

A siren froze the two men in their spots, " _ **Marines! Portgas D. Ace has escaped with the help of an unknown man!"**_

"We got to get to the docks!" The stranger said and ran ahead of him, clearly aware of the danger in this situation. He grimaced as he spotted a group of Marines heading to the jail he'd just been broken out of. He was still weak from being imprisoned in those damn cuffs, if that many marines surrounded them, it wouldn't end well.

He glared at the man's back with hardened eyes, thinking it'd be stupid to keep addressing him as 'you' or 'blonde' he asked, "What should I call you?"

The blonde looked at him from the corner of his eyes, not answering for a moment. "Sachi." _Sachi...whoever he is, that guy's suspicious._

In a few minutes or so they covered the long distance to the docks. But yet again there a problem. Thick chains tied the ships to the pier, he watched Sachi slammed his weapon-a pipe-against a chain with all his might. It barely made a dent. "That's a weird choice for a weapon," He commented on Sachi's weapon.

The man lifted his pipe and said in answer, "If you think so, I'm rather handy with it if I think so myself." Ace's brow furrowed in confusion. This guy, was _too_ familiar. The pipe, the face, he felt like it was on the tip of his tongue. Next to him Sachi sighed in relief. "Just in time."

"What are you talking…" His sentence trailed off as he followed the man's gaze. His eyes widened in horror as his eyes spotted the proud flag of the Straw Hat pirates. When he spoke next his voice was barely above a whisper, " _No...Luffy…" Why'd you have to come?!_ He thought in silent anger. His eyes were fixed on the ship as it approached, willing it to turn away. _I'll escape somehow just_ don't _come here!_ But his thoughts weren't heard and the ship drifted to a stop a few feet in front of the dock.

Ace stood frozen, unsure of what to do, that is until a strikingly familiar figure appeared and a loud voice shouted, " _Aceee!"_

 **A few minutes earlier on the Going Merry….**

"So if nobody's up to a fight like that stay on the ship, I'll understand." Nami's eyes were wide as the truth to why they were heading to the Marineford was revealed. At first when Luffy had given the order to head there everyone protested, he kept the reason to why that was our destination to himself. He wouldn't even tell Zoro his firstmate.

"L-Luffy…" Chopper stuttered, his voice sounded slightly shocked. Everyone probably was, their silly captain was actually making serious decisions and it seemed like he had a brain! But, Luffy was also more closed-off, more mature. He no longer smiled as much, she missed that part of him. And she'd help him get Ace back to help him be happy once again.

Zoro stepped forward his hands resting on his swords, "I'll come,"

"And me," Sanji spoke through a half smoked cigarette.

"I'll be there too," Chopper quietly said.

Nami pounded her chest drawing attention, "And me!"

Robin gave a tight smile, "I'll fight as well."

"I guess I'll come too. You guys would be useless without me." Usopp lied in a nervous voice. After a few moments of silence Luffy laughed and put a hand on his hat,

"Great! I'm glad all my nakama is coming!" Luffy gave everyone a wide smile that lasted for at least thirty seconds. After their meeting was over in the kitchen, she exited the room and walked forward leaning against a rail of the Going Merry. Outside it was chilly, a thin mist sprayed up from the sea and chilled her skin causing her to shiver. Her orange eyes looked up to see the Marineford in the distance.

"Guys we're almost there! Come on!' She called out. The kitchen door behind her slammed open and she was first greeted by Sanji, the cook nodded with a goofy smile. Then Usopp, the sniper was staring with a fearful look towards the Marineford. He was followed by Robin, the woman gave her a polite smile then walked to stand beside her. After was Zoro, the swordsman looked around the ship, his hands resting on his swords before going down onto the main dock. Next was the small Chopper. The doctor walked forward until he could reach the railings she was leaning on and climbed up them to get a better view. Lastly was Luffy. The captain bore a serious look, his hands were in fists and she could tell he was prepared for a fight. She watched as he jumped onto the Merry's figurehead and leaned out, everyone knew he was impatient. It was silent as they sailed forward, towards battle. "Usopp go to the cannons, the Marines might spot us before we get there." She said as her eyes flittered around the land in the distance.

"Roger," Usopp nodded and jogged over to the closest one, slipping his goggles down to get a closer look.

Finally, we arrived at the Marineford. The pier where all the ships were docked was empty, no marine in sight. Her eyes were in slits and Robin asked what was on her mind, "Doesn't anyone find it strange that no one is guarding the ships?"

"That is weird," Chopper said.

"Usopp you see anything?" Luffy called out over his shoulder.

"Give me a minute…" The sniper climbed onto the ship's railing and scanned the land. "It seems everyone's further up ahead...there's two people down on the pier! I can't see their faces though."

Luffy stood suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "Luffy...what's wrong?" Zoro questioned his hand going to a sword.

Her captain drew in a big breath then shouted, "Aceeee!" The shout seemed to last forever. When it was over, Luffy jumped off the Merry and onto the pier, running forward and disappearing from sight.

"Luffy!" She shouted. "What happened to the-" Nami let loose a frustrated groan and grabbed her Clima-Tact, jumping to the main deck and saying, "Nevermind! Should've known he wouldn't have listened! Come on guys! We can't let him do all the fighting!"

"I agree." Zoro said with a smirk. The man unsheathed two swords and jumped off the ship with surprising speed. She was next, she landed roughly and for a moment she thought she was going to fall into the water. It looked cold so she'd rather not. Thankfully Sanji had jumped down almost right after her and grabbed her arm to steady her.

She gave the cook a smile, "Thanks."

"Aww no problem Nami-swan!" Sanji said with his hands clasped. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance and she resisted the urge to punch him.

"Focus idiot."

Sanji stopped the antics at her word then spoke in a more serious tone, "Sorry. You're right. This is a battle, there's no room for stuff like that." Nami sighed in relief that he was getting the point. While they were talking the crew had jumped down and stood behind them. "Let's go!' Sanji said as he pumped a fist into the air then took off, followed by everyone else.

The pier wasn't that long and soon enough they came upon Luffy. Which was strange because she had expected him to already be causing trouble inside the Marineford. Instead he stood in a fighting stance, fists raised and he looked...confused. Nami slowed her pace, sensing something was off. Zoro was next to Luffy but his swords were sheathed, Zoro had laid a firm hand on Luffy and was holding him back from something.

She strained her neck to the side to see who the pair were facing and froze. Standing between Luffy and some other dude was _Ace._ The person they had come here to rescue. "Guys Ace is here!" She whispered loudly, not wanting to disturbed Luffy. There was a lot of tension in the air.

Even though Chopper had never met the brother his eyes lit up in relief, "Really?!"

"That's good." Sanji murmured next to her.

"But it looks like something's wrong…" Robin said in confusion.

She silently agreed and turned her attention back to Luffy, Zoro, and Ace. Zoro had just said something to Luffy but it was too quiet for her to hear. Luffy shouted back in reply,

"Shut up Zoro! And let go of me!" Nami blinked. What had Zoro said that made Luffy do that? Or a better question is, what had happened before they arrived? Luffy then shook off Zoro's hand and faced Ace. "Ace! I'm so happy you're alright!" The captain's voice was full of relief, it cracked slightly at the end.

Ace smiled and brought a hand to Luffy's head ruffling his hair, "Thanks. _But_ , you should've stayed away. Me and Sachi could've escaped."

Luffy straightened his back, "No! I came here to rescue you and that's what I'm gonna do! I would fight all the Marines to save you! No matter the cost I'd get you out alive!" Nami noticed Ace visibly flinch, but she doubted Luffy did.

"Idiot!" Ace whaled Luffy of the head, causing a bruise to immediately form, " _Don't say that!_ "

"Knock it off you two. The Marines could be here any second." The one who she assumed was Sachi spoke up, pushing the two brothers apart. Both of them glared at the earth not meeting each other's gazes.

"He's right," Sanji said as he lighted a cigarette. "No one's probably here because they're travelling in groups to do sweeps of the Marineford. With the people we have now it wouldn't be a problem to take them out but what if they have an Admiral with them? We better leave now."

Sachi smiled, "Exactly, and Ace, I still owe you that explanation."

Ace shot a glare to Sachi from the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

Luffy then stood, his head slightly bowed and said, "Then let's head back."

"Oi Lu!"" With her back turned she heard Sachi called out Luffy's name. She thought he suddenly stopped talking but it seemed like he gave Luffy a nickname. Both Luffy and Ace stopped walking, the pair exchanged glances and it looked like Luffy was about to yell something, her captain seemed to be angry, when Sachi continued, "-ffy! Luffy. Sorry, I forgot your name for a second!" The blonde said nervously while rubbing the back of neck. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over the man. _He's clearly lying. But remembering how thick-headed Luffy can be at some times he probably won't pick it up._

And just as she thought, Luffy merely picked his nose and said, "It's fine. Just don't call me Lu again, alright?"

Sachi nodded stiffly, "Gotcha."

Now that they had stopped it was silent, until they heard loud footsteps. "Shit the marines are here!" Sanji shouted and started to make a run for the ship.

"Oh crap! Hurry guys!" Usopp shouted as he speeded away faster than anyone.

Nami gripped her Clima-Tact tighter and began to run. She soon found herself running beside Sachi. The man was breathing heavily, she considering asking some questions, to see what he was trying to hide. But before she knew it they were back at the ship. Thankfully Usopp had gotten the Merry ready to leave and it was now drifting away from the pier.

"Here hold on!" Sachi called out as he gripped her hand. Nami saw that a small wave would come and push the Merry farther away, and then she'd probably wouldn't be able to jump that far. The Marines were hot on their heels. And they were the last ones to have to board. Her crew looked in her direction with alarm as the wave hit the ship pushing them farther away. But Sanji especially was fuming that a man was holding her hand. She felt her gut twisting as they approached the end of the pier, the dark water rushing past beneath her. And then, Sachi suddenly jumped up with such force it rivaled one of Sanji's kicks. Nami sucked in a painful breath as her arm felt like it was being pulled out of socket.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the dock grew closer. She waited for the hard impact but instead at least twenty hands softened the fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see Robin standing across from her, her arms crossing each other on her chest. Next to her Sachi stood and offered a hand, but before she could take it Sanji appeared out of nowhere and shoved Sachi to the side taking his place. "May I?" The cook asked. She rolled her eyes but took the hand. Once she had stood her eyes scanned the deck. She spotted everyone using the oars to row the Merry away from the Marineford. Meanwhile the Marines were preparing their own ships and cannons to catch the escaped prisoner and us. Luffy was standing beside Ace who was lying on the floor to let Chopper treat his wounds.

"They really did a number on you…" Chopper mumbled in worry as he rubbed some salve on a open wound.

It must've been by pure luck that they escaped the Marines. After all they had more than thirty ships pursuing them. She'd spotted a change in the currents and weather, it'd been on a whim but it had gotten them out of a bind. Nami had directed them straight into a cyclone-thank god for the strange weather occurrences, for once. The Merry was somewhat damaged-Usopp repaired it with care-but half of the Marine ships were successfully destroyed.

Right now Zoro was with Ace, Luffy, and Sachi. Even though the blonde saved Ace there was something about him that seemed odd. "Okay Sachi so what's your connection between me and Luffy?" Ace asked as he attempted to fold his arms, but the wounds prevented him and he settled to lean against a railing. Chopper had insisted that Ace rest until they reach a island but Ace had ignored him.

Sachi didn't reply for a bit. The man had his head bowed and he was breathing deeply, she sensed he was nervous. "Hey you okay?" Luffy asked from where he was perched on the railing. Nami thought that was a bad idea for in case the ship suddenly jolted, Luffy might be thrown into the ocean.

Sachi stood back up and slowly brought a hand to his hat, removing it and bringing it to his side. _What's he up to?_ "Ace, I first need to tell you my name."

Ace narrowed his eyes, "You already did, Sachi."

Sachi raised his head to show his face. Her attention went to Luffy who backed up a few steps upon seeing him. "Y-You…"

Sachi gave the brothers a small smile, "I'm afraid that was a fake name. My real name is Sabo."

Silence. The crew who had been listening in didn't know this name. But Ace and Luffy did.

Luffy almost tripped over his feet hearing this and Ace jumped up, wincing at his wounds. She saw Chopper start to say something about it but silence himself.

"Sabo you say…" Ace said in a quiet voice while glaring at the deck.

"A-Ace...he can't be Sabo! I mean he looks like him and all but it's _not_ him!" Luffy shouted while he shook a finger at Sachi, or Sabo-whatever his name is-direction.

Ace met Luffy's eyes and sighed, "He's right, _Sachi._ If you really _are_ Sabo give some proof. I can't just believe everyone who claims he's my dead brother." Nami could hear Ace's voice crack the slightest. But she thought Luffy only had one brother, if he had three why didn't he ever talk about him?

"And if you really _were_ Sabo where we you these past twelve years?! Ace…If Ace didn't escape in time he would've, _died_ , thinking you were dead!" Luffy stopped Sachi from answering and yelled. She winced hearing her captain like this, as did everyone else. Luffy's voice sounded hurt, betrayed, confused. She'd never seen him like this.

"I…I can't tell both of you how sorry I am. And yes I am Sabo, truly." Her eyes flickered over to Sachi or...Sabo. The man's head was lowered, his eyes hidden by the hair covering his face. "Ace, you stole sake from Dadan and we toasted to be brothers. I gave both of you a little memento to remember us when we were out at sea. I have a locket, Ace a broken watch, and Luffy a ring. When I got attacked by a Tenryuubito, I survived, but I had lost my memories. I was saved by Dragon, your dad." Sabo nodded in Luffy's direction.

"My dad?" Luffy asked weakly.

Sabo nodded, "Yeah, he saved me and raised me in the Revolutionary Army, as I am part of it now. So you see Luffy, Ace, I really am Sabo,"

Nami watched as Luffy backed up even more, his eyes widening as his brain accepted it. Ace himself stumbled back a hand going to his mouth. When Luffy stopped he looked up from the deck, she blinked in surprise. Luffy was crying. Not your average small tear cry, but he was bawling. "S-Sabo!" The once defensive voice was now cracky and quiet. A small chuckle escaped her lips as Luffy stretched his arms out-grabbing Ace who was still processing it-and hugged the man.

A warmth spread through her, seeing Luffy being reunited with his long lost brother, and the soon to be killed one. To be with family was a great thing indeed. Even now-five minutes or so had passed-Luffy still clung to the man sobbing into his shirt.. Nami couldn't really tell but it looked like Sabo was close to crying himself. Ace shed a tear which he quickly wiped away and pretended like it had never happened. "Still the cry baby huh?" Ace asked while he tousled Luffy's hair.

"You cried too!" Luffy shot back in reply.

Ace's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Why you little-"

"Now now," Sabo broke apart the barely started fight by pushing the two men away from each other. The blonde then glanced around to everyone whom had been standing idly by. Sabo gave everyone a wide grin, "Hello Luffy's nakama! I'm sorry to not have introduced myself properly yet, I'm Sabo, Luffy's older brother!"

The Straw Hat crew all gaped at the blonde before shouting in unison, "Ehhhhh?!"

 **After an hour or so of explaining later…**

"Wow...that must've been terrible." She murmured, addressing the harsh life Sabo lived as a noble.

Sabo nodded in agreement. "It was but," The man grinned and hooked his arms around Luffy and Ace's neck who laughed, "These guys made it bearable!"

"So are these all your brothers Luffy?" Usopp asked as he gestured to the Sabo and Ace.

Luffy nodded with his toothy smile, "Yup! These are them! Say, how long are you two staying?"

Ace wondered over that before answering first, "Well when we stop at the island I have to let Whitebeard know I'm alright. I'm not sure what then, but I'll try to stay for a while. You better do that too you ass! We just got reunited and you're not leaving so quickly!"

Sabo chuckled, "I wasn't planning on leaving. Dragon gave me a month, he was worried about you Luffy." _The famous Dragon_ worried _? I get it's his son but it's still surprising!_

Luffy leaned forward and pointed to himself, "Me?"

Sabo nodded, "Yup! Usually if I ask for this long away from missions he'd decline no questions asked. But when I mentioned I was going to help you in the Marineford War he was easier to persuade."

Ace scoffed, "That doesn't prove anything!"

The blonde placed his hands on his hips, "You never know!"

As Sabo and Ace argued over that subject her eyes focused on Luffy and she found he was smiling the most he'd been in a while. The crew met eyes and a silent agreement was made. With smiles on their faces the crew one by one left the dock area where the two brothers were arguing. Everyone on the Going Merry was the happiest they could be, because they knew they had gotten their captain's smile back.


End file.
